Skylights
Skylights= Please don’t steal my coding! S K Y L I G H T S Skylights | She/Her | Sand/Night/Ice | Fangirl Skylights is FSH's dragonsona. She represents me quite a bit, and I would prefer if you did not steal, edit, or copy in a shape or form without my prior permission. She is in a modern timeline. |-|Modern= A P P E A R A N C E "I can't even picture him without his flowing locks." -Skylights talking about Lucius Malfoy from Harry Potter Skylights' build is like a SandWing's, which is understandable since she is mainly SandWing. The ridge on her head is a dark golden-brown, and slightly longer than a pure SandWing's ridge; with a lighter shade of that for her main scales. Her underbelly, and the edge of her short, compact snout, are a pale yellow. Her legs are a gradient white, to golden-brown. You would never know she was twenty-five percent NightWing if she had her wings folded down and you weren't looking closely at her. The only NightWing attributes she has are her black wing membranes with star-scales, and the silver, teardrop-shaped scale next to her dark blue eyes. As Skylights is modern, she walks on two legs and wears clothes. In the summer she wears tie-dye shirts, usually ones she made herself or bought, along with jean shorts, and bright pink Adidas tennis shoes. Even in the summer though, she likes to wear a sweatshirt, she doesn't have a favorite, and will actually wear any sweatshirt at all. Every other season she wears a sweatshirt and black leggings. She often wears a ring, as long as it's not big and gaudy. Her most recent ring, is actually two rings, a gold band stacked on top of a hot pink band. She can also often be seen with those paper bracelets you get from theme parks and the like, marking that you're actually supposed to be there, seeing as she refuses to take them off until they fall off. Often in a sweatshirt pocket, or just in her talons is her red iPhone X (she's a cool kid and has one of those), in it's clear case with silver sparkles, earbuds plugged in and either in her ears, or wrapped around the phone itself. P E R S O N A L I T Y "It was a sad Christmas when my Minecraft server crashed and my fish died." -Skylights talking about the most depressing day of her life Skylights has been described as insensitive, multiple times. She's bad at handling emotions, doesn't cry during movies (unless and animal dies), and has a hard time feeling sympathetic. She doesn't like hugs, or really any physical contact at all. She sometimes cries, usually when she gets hurt, or her favorite character in a book denies. Almost always will deny it though. Skylights yells a lot and gets annoying quickly. She has 0.376373838% patience, and sometimes ends up pestering others until they do what she asked for, which is ironic because she procrastinates on absolutely everything. She is stubborn to the point where what she is talking about doesn't even make any sense, much to the annoyance of everyone around her. Skylights watches cartoons and is proud of it in some instances, and not in others. She's not afraid to talk about it in front of friends, and a few other choice dragons, but usually she keeps it a secret. She pretends she doesn't know dragons will judge her. Skylights likes to think she is powerful. Those things, "She is beauty, she is grace, she will kick you in the face"? She likes to think she is 'she will kick you in the face' when in reality, she is none of them! She pretends she would beat up somebody if she could. She's more of a 'you do this for me' kind of dragoness. Skylights gets irritaed easily, which is ironic as she loves dragonets. She believes dragonets are the cutest things in existence. That is probably the reason for her resting facial expression. Her resting facial expression is usually kind of judgy, eyes narrowed, frown. Most of the time, she's not even annoyed or anything, that's just what her face looks like. She acknowledges it too, but doesn't try to change it. Despite the fact that reading all that, you might think that Skylights is like some evil devil dragonet, she isn't really but she is kind of. Odd wording, I know. Skylights is actually really nice as long as you don't irritate her or make her mad. She's just kind of a weirdo that doesn't express her emotions that well. She has been known to say very strange things. The top three on her list are: "Get out of my house," when you bring up something incredibly stupid or something that should just not be mentioned; "That's not science," when you say something that is obviously true, but she refuses to acknowledge as the truth; and "You psycho," no real explanation, she'll just call you that if you say something absurdly weird. W E A K N E S S E S "You see, I'm the same shade as my socks, except I'm pinker." -Skylights talking about her white legs She has the SandWings' poisonous barbed tail, but the poison is in it weak. If she were to stab you with it, it would feel like a slightly more intense bee sting, and it would itch like a mosquito bite. She really would only stab someone with it if they were really annoying her. She has the NightWings' ability to read minds, but the ability is weak due to the fact that she is only twenty-five percent, NightWing. She only is able to read a dragon's mind if she has physical contact with them. T R I V I A "Come here so I can poke you in the throat." -Skylights being strange * Her tribes were decided when FSH and her friend made a quiz, and this is what FSH got. * She is a Ravenclaw. * She has coccinellidaephobia and naviphobia. * She likes singing, but no one is allowed to hear her, and she's not even that good. * She is a Cancer. * She claims she is somewhat deaf. * She asks really weird questions. * She is pretty sure she needs glasses, but, eh. * She prefers DC over Marvel. * She has ADHD. * She's also like really sensitive, and certain things hurt her feelings a lot. Like when people say mean things about her. (I'm looking at you, Aquarius's relationship) * She likes to think she is able to draw. * She is currently being forced to wear glasses for three to four hours every day because her right eye is like half blind. * She now has braces. * This year will mark her fifth year of playing volleyball. * Her favorite names are Mayella, Fernando, Luna, Lana, Diana, Brianna, Caine, Bonnibel, Marceline, Rio, Jenou, Rainy, Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frangie. * She has extremely weird dreams. * She only eats one cereal, cinnamon toast crunch, and she doesn't eat it with milk. (Also milk goes in after the cereal) |-|Canon= A P P E A R A N C E text P E R S O N A L I T Y text TEXT text TEXT text |-|Hibridized Pyrrhia= A P P E A R A N C E * black scales tinted with yellow * SandWing-like body * yellow SandWing frill * yellow wing membranes * a few scattered stars on the membranes, but not many * black eyes * SandWing head * IceWing horns * IceWing claws * SandWing tail * venomless barb Skylights has a long neck and a short, compact snout, anatomically and biologically built to survive in the desert, territory of the OnyxWings. She has a spike on her nose, and another one located under her ear on her jaw. Skylights also has a frill down her back and large wings. Her horns are long and reminiscent of icicles, her claws sharp, long, and serrated. Her tail is long and topped with a venomous barb. Skylights scales are an extremely dark and murky golden color, the frill that goes down her back and her underbelly are a paler version of that. Her wing membranes are that same paler yellow, but they are decorated with a few scattered scales. Her horns and claws are a pure white, the opposite of her eyes, which are a dark, coal black. P E R S O N A L I T Y same as modern H I S T O R Y the AU doesn't have much history, so I might not even use them W E A K N E S S E S * same as before, but now her tail has zero venom, her mind-reading is even weaker, T R I V I A yes |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S "This is where my elbow lives. Do not evict him." -Skylights when someone told her to take her elbow off a table Ask to have your sona added. Morpho - Noble - 'Zircon - 'Starrysky - 'Acacia - 'Vaporwave - 'Epiphyte - 'Iceberry - 'Halite - 'Kiwi - 'Ari - 'Cactus - 'Twilight - 'Carp - '''Nightwatcher - |-|Gallery= M O D E R N F25e5500-f032-49e1-a0d0-699f9af9b8b6.png|anthro, done over a base by KiwifFluff2008 3DFE1166-2EDB-470E-8256-FE72FC2BA7C1.jpeg|with a Ravenclaw scarf, drawn by Laceyrocks7 024DE055-0FFD-4681-9108-37A80D3DAADD.png|anthro by Wolves, transparent D34EB5E1-0134-4AE3-B234-62B71C48CC29.png|anthro by Wolves, with background ED53A2CA-424B-4924-8CF3-4674E0BC1E2E.png|anthro by Salty Screenshot 2019-09-20 at 9.38.30 PM.png|anthro by Salty D7511F1D-F862-496A-BB04-A26D5878A61D.png|anthro by Twi! 2019-09-29 00.59.20.png|anthro by Limey Screenshot 2019-10-13 at 2.54.12 PM.png|Halloween pfp, dressed as Melanie Martinez Skylight-123.png|anthro by Celestial SLIVER LIGHTS.png|anthro by Shardbreaker C0C7F97E-73AA-44FC-A0EE-6D6B74D4089F.png|by Lacey 76A1482C-8158-4D0A-BFD9-5F8A9142902A.png|by Lacey SkylightsCloud.png|with a Raveclaw scarf, by Cloud Screenshot 2019-12-22 at 4.03.50 PM.png|by me, Skylights dressed as Pink Diamond 598908065.jpg|by Moonmoon + bonus doodle of Skylights with that long neck Yellow had in that one episode B5B6CBD9-9FB6-480A-8672-4D549AF90E15.png|by Misty C A N O N Screenshot 2019-07-03 at 7.01.46 PM.png SkylightsforFSH.jpg|drawn by ModernTsunami1 Skylightssketch.png|really cool sketch of her by Consti Light the Sky.png|beautiful art by Consti!!!!!! Skylightsbyfen.png|by Fen!!! Screenshot 2019-07-08 at 7.16.12 PM.png|drawn by Yinjia96 Skylights.png|pixel art done by Verglas the IceWing Skylights4fsh.png|drawn by Animal56 7F0ED64D-ADA6-4F29-82F4-87E360899A67.png|drawn by RandomWeirdoDragon 252A01A2-595D-45B5-933B-369C82BF506E.png|drawn by TheWolvesHeart Skylightschipper.png|drawn by Chipper the Crow Summer Skylights.png|beautiful awesome amazing art by Inter!!!|Skylights and Alani by Reverb F69A52DF-5559-4109-86AA-75A45B3B89C8.png|by Wolves 2F92841D-BC6D-461D-AEE8-79FB70EDE263.jpeg|by Viper The Sunflower group3.png|by Granite 94A21BFB-5229-41EA-BEE4-46F03CE2D2F5.png|slightly inaccuarte ref by Piggyxl SkylightsByDreaming.png|by ADragonDreaming Untitled23 20191224210026.png|by Lightangel 922F1BBF-5DFA-4653-A86A-AAEDB8D773C3.png|by Lacey <3 O T H E R Skylighr1.png|FR ref, done by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing Skylights redesign.png|in Enigma's super cool AU, drawn by Enigma Skylights.jpeg|aesthetic that is literally her summed up by Sby Skylights aesthetic.png|perfect aesthetic by MKDragonet SkylightsHuman.png|humanized by Wild! C3E92236-0E2C-4B09-A327-9DB9D609E240.jpeg|comic by Hey Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.46.47 AM.png|as a gem (Yellow Jasper) 4CB635AF-D23F-48C3-9B08-E52D923309F8.jpeg|aesthetic by Tundra Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)